


That's the Idea

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet smell of chloroform filled Gavin's nose, and was greeted by Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Idea

Ryan’s eyes flickered from the game to the clock that hung on the wall. He tapped his foot and shook his leg, a familiar itch crawling up his spine. He chipped in his say into the mic, laughing when everyone else did. Ryan barely paid attention to the game. The day was almost over, the minute hand ticking slowly towards freedom. Ryan was more hostile this recording, but he made an excuse that it was because he was tired. When Geoff finally yelled, “Let’s stop!”, Ryan quickly saved and shut down everything. After a quick round of good-byes, Ryan hurried out the building and around the corner.

The itch had increased and Ryan was shaking. His breaths were uneven and his knees were wobbly. How long had it been? A week? Two weeks? It seemed like every time Ryan went and scratched it, it came back worse and worse. He sighed and leaned against the wall, and ran a hand through his hair. An intern wouldn’t be missed, right? Ryan took a deep breath and took out chloroform and a rag out from his bag.

Lately Ryan had taken to keeping a small bottle of chloroform, rags, zip-ties, and a small knife at the bottom of his bag. Ryan made sure to pull his shirt over his nose and mouth before his waited until the main people left. He knew that the interns would stay a little bit behind to impress the company. After a couple minutes, he heard the door open again. Ryan grabbed the person by the back of their shirt, and smothered them with the sweet-smelling rag.

It was when the person let out an all-too familiar squawk, and a pair of familiar green eyes widened in realization, that Ryan realized it wasn’t an intern.

 

When Gavin woke up, his head was swimming and his mouth was dry. His wrists were raw and tied behind his back. The room was dark, only illuminated by a small digital clock that read 1:00 AM.

“Hello?” he called out. His voice echoed back, sounding afraid and lost. “Is anyone there?” He winced in pain and tried to look around. “Hello?” he called out again. The room was nearly bare except for a small lightbulb, a clock, a table, and three chairs. The room felt cramped and suffocated, even though there was enough space for bedroom.

“I’m really sorry for this, Gavin,” someone said. Ryan entered the room and shut the door behind him. He locked it and tucked the keys into his pocket. “I thought you were someone else, but I couldn’t let you go,” he said bluntly. Gavin looked at him.

“What?” he asked. Ryan set his bag on the lone chair and dug through it.

“Well,” Ryan started, “to be honest with you Gavin, you aren’t going to leave this place.” He pulled out a scalpel and a pair of pliers. He set it next to Gavin on the table with a small thump. Gavin let out a high-pitched whimper and tried to shy away from the table. “I’m sure we’ll replace you someway or another,” Ryan continued, a glint in his eye as the harsh light reflected in it. His eyes were a cold blue, unforgiving and a look of hunger in it.

“You are a fucking psycho,” Gavin hissed, a small burst of courage, perhaps stupidity, boosting him. Ryan grinned.

“That’s the idea.”

 


End file.
